


Seven Minutes

by Axisonal



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, College, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Mild Language, Out of Character, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axisonal/pseuds/Axisonal
Summary: The Party dares Will and Mike to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Seven Minutes

El and Max walked out of the closet. Both of them look disheveled, and both girls have a red tint to their cheeks. "Alright, alright, we've had Lucas and Dustin, El and I, which means Will and Mike are next!" Max says the second she sits down on El's leg. Lucas and Dustin both smirked at each other, before turning over to Mike and Will, who were both still trying to process the news. 

"Wait- Max- Is this a good idea?" Will stuttered a bit, his cheeks slowly going pink, pulling on his collar anxiously. Mike had his head in his hands as he kept on murmuring something incoherent under his breath. His face was bright red. He was scared, he wanted to kiss Will, but this was _not_ the time when they were supposed to kiss like this. Mike had a whole plan settled out, and this was not the plan! 

"Yeah, c'mon, you two haven't even gone yet," Dustin urged, the smirk was still on his face, getting up from his seat on the floor and hoisting both Will and Mike up, leading them to the closet. "Just promise you guys won't have sex in there." He said, before closing the door and putting a chair behind him as Max, Lucas, and El roared in laughter by Dustin's comment. 

Inside the closet, Will sighed silently, sinking to his knees. Sitting down next to Mike, who still was red in the face, and picking with a piece of loose carpet. Not looking up or saying anything to Will, his body was having a shutdown moment, which usually took him thirty seconds to a minute for him to breathe and finally get his shit together. Still hearing the laughter of El, Max, and Lucas from outside, it made him sigh. 

"You okay, Mike?" Will asked lightly, scooting closer to him.

Looking up to Will. Mike sighed, his hands going into his lap, "I don't know." Mike mumbled softly. "I don't know, Will, I just don't know." Tears brimming his eyes as he struggled to blink them back, Will's face softened as he held Mike's chin and moved it up a bit silently. 

"Can you tell me what's wrong, please?" Will asked in a soft tone as he wiped a tear rolling down Mike's cheek with his hand. Ignoring that his heart was beating at top speed in his chest, he's never been this close to Mike before, and it makes him overly happy. He wants to stay like this with Mike forever, just them gazing into the other's eyes and not speaking at all, just soaking up all the love.

"You'll hate me," Mike grumbled silently, his hands still in his lap, but they began fidgeting anxiously. His cheeks turned crimson as he felt Will's finger on his cheek. "You'll just hate me and want to cancel our friendship, Will." His voice cracked as he said this. More tears made their way down his cheeks as he stifled out a small sob, Mike Wheeler didn't cry, he never cried. But he was, in front of his best friend, his crush, Will. 

"Mikey, I'd never hate you... Just please tell me what's wrong."

Mike's heart fluttered at the nickname, he hasn't used it since they were in Kindergarten. Looking up at Will as Will looked back, his familiar and warm smile was forever plastered on his face, and his brown eyes were full with all sorts of trust and love, making Mike's heart swell more, he removed Will's hand from his cheek and moved forward, softly planting a kiss on his lips.

Will's eyes widened in shock but kissed Mike back, closing his eyes with a smile creeping up onto his face. It felt like heaven, he was on cloud nine. Will wanted to be like this forever, and have this feeling every time they would ever kiss. The kiss deepened before Will broke apart for air, he didn't know how long it's been, but it felt amazing, his face was as red as Mike's face, and his hand was rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Wow," Mike mumbled softly.

"Wow indeed," Will responds with a smile, his heart is beating out of his chest as he continues to gaze into Mike's eyes, his hands falling to his side. "That was way better than what I imagined in my head." 

Both of the boys chuckled for a few seconds or so before Mike grabbed Will's hand and smiled lightly, squeezing it. "It wasn't what I had in mind for our first kiss together, but it was amazing though," Squeezing onto Will's hand, he sighed softly. 

Will planted a kiss on Mike's cheek as the door opened, Max and Lucas were standing there. "YES!" Max cheered. "YES, YES, YES, YES, I KNEW IT!" She said, running around the dorm, cheering wildly as Lucas joined in, both El and Dustin stared at the two, before El smiled widely at Mike and Will, making her way over to both of them.  
  
  


"Took you too long ya know?" Dustin responded, also making his way over to both boys. Both Will and Mike shared a smile, then Will turned to Dustin. 

"It was worth the wait." He said, squeezing onto Mike's hand and kissing his cheek again. "Worth the wait, indeed." 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa, first time writing for Byler (and this Fandom) I hope everyone enjoyed this, comments and kudos are always welcomed, I'd love to hear what you have. <3


End file.
